Aconite and Asphodel: Year One
by Song Gift
Summary: AU, with Harry as a girl, Dudley nice, Ron nonexistent, and Hermione--nonbossy? Join Lillith and Dudley as they explore the world of magic in my version of SS. Chapters revised as of 11.11.04!
1. Better Lives

A/N: Hey! This is a major AU, on many levels. For one thing: Harry's a girl. Dudley is not obese, and is also very nice. Dudley doesn't like his parents much, Lillith doesn't look as much like James as she does Lily, and her passions are reading and art. So there. Dudley is intelligent, and also a wizard. The chapters are going to be kinda choppy, because I don't have a beta. If someone wants to volunteer, though, I'll be very happy.

**Chapter One:**

**Better Lives**

Lillith Morgana Potter. It was a pretty name. It had questionable origins, of course,-who hadn't heard the stories of the evil Morgana le Fay and her sorceress companion, Lillith Clay-but a pretty name nonetheless. It was also a famous name. Throughout the Wizarding World, Lillith Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, was celebrated and loved as a savior, the one who brought about the end of the reign of Lord Voldemort when she was only 18 months old. But not in the muggle world. In the muggle world, Lillith Morgana Potter was hated and despised by all but one.

* * *

"Lillith! You lazy brat, get up! Get up! Come fix breakfast for my Dudders!" came the shrill voice of the girl's alarm clock, one Petunia Dursley.

Lillith crawled out of the cupboard in which she slept, brushing off dust from her too-large dress and hurrying to work on her cousin's breakfast. Said cousin was shooting an apology with his eyes and she shrugged it off before mouthing _Dudders? _at him in amusement, making him shudder and grimace. Her cousin, Dudley Dursley, a slim now-eleven-year-old with blonde hair and baby blue eyes, was her best friend. He often got in fights when people insulted his 'sister'. Just as Lillith was serving breakfast, the doorbell rang, and Lillith took off to answer it, relieved to get away from her Aunt and Uncle's simpering over Dudley. When she opened the door just the slightest bit, she had to do her best not to scream. The man standing there looked rather scary.

* * *

Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts School, stood outside of a disgustingly normal house, waiting impatiently for the door to be answered. It didn't take long, and the door opened slightly to reveal emerald green eyes looking at him cautiously.

"Who are you?" came a hoarse voice from somewhere below the eyes.

"I am Severus Snape, here to talk to Dudley Dursley and Lillith Potter." he answered in annoyance.

The eyes studied him for a moment, before the door was opened properly. There stood a girl, who was dreadfully underweight and much too short for her age. She was dressed in an old dress that hung off one shoulder. She looked much like her mother, with reddish-black hair and emerald green eyes. Her hair, which was kept in a braid, stood out against her sickly looking pale skin, boldly displaying the lightening bolt scar on her forehead.

"Come in, please," she said politely, motioning for him to follow her as she led him to the kitchen. "Aunt Petunia? There's someone here to speak with Dudley and I."

A horse-faced woman whipped around and glared at the child in annoyance. "What have you done now, you ungrateful whore? And how did my Dudders get sucked in?" The boy at the table glared at his mother's back after grimacing at the nickname. Severus interrupted the conversation.

"I am Severus Snape, and I am here to take Dudley and Lillith to Diagon Alley to receive their school supplies, as they have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Normally, you would be presented with an option, but judging the behavior you treated them with when the letters first arrived, I think it is best for these children to be taken out of your care."

* * *

Flashback, July 1st

"Get the mail, Lillith!" Lillith hurried to comply, rolling her eyes in disgust at her whale of an Uncle. There were three bills, and two letters. One, addressed to her: **Ms. L. Potter, 4 Privet Drive, Cupboard Under the Stairs, Surrey, Little Whining.**_ was very similar to her cousin's, only Dudley's read Largest Bedroom. When Lillith's Aunt saw the letters, they were snatched away, and a two hour beating session followed, accompanied by a rant that ran along the lines of how she had contaminated Dudley. Dudley was then ordered to stay far away from his cousin. When he refused, Lillith was locked in her cupboard for a week. _

End Flashback.

* * *

Three hours later, a very distressed man left Privet Drive, accompanied by two children. The Dursleys had been most unpleasant about the idea of Dudley taken away, so eventually he put an obliviate charm on them, telling them Dudley had been killed three years ago. Then he put them in an enchanted sleep that would end tomorrow. He instructed the children to retrieve their favorite belongings and put them in the backpacks he handed them. They were charmed to be bottomless and weightless, which made things much easier. He had been quite disgusted when the girl went to a cupboard that had a mattress in it. She had pulled out a box of neatly organized colored pencils, crayons, markers, a pencil, charcoal pencils, pens, gel pens, and white out pensp; a sketchbook that was partially filled; a notebook; a journal; five books; and a small leather bag. All were carefully placed in the backpack, and her cousin came downstairs, carrying a large stack of books.

"Here, Lil." the boy said, handing the books to her, "I brought you your favorites." The girl favored him with a sunny smile, and she began placing the books in the backpack as well.

* * *

When the three emerged from Gringotts with four large moneybags full to the brim, (one with muggle money) Professor Snape went to go get their potions ingredients, cauldrons, crystal phials, telescopes, and brass scales. Dudley and Lillith went to _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_. After lots of measuring and trying on clothes, they got their uniforms, as well as a pair of dragon hide boots each, and made their way to _Flourish and Blotts_. After half an hour in the large store, they were dragged out by Professor Snape, each with 8 course books and 9 leisure books, along with one or two history. When they made their final stop at _Larry's Luggage_ Professor Snape bid them to pick out a trunk and book bag before he left to get rooms at the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Both Dudley and Lillith chose black trunks with their initials inscribed in gold, along with matching bags. Their trunks had six compartments, and each was actually a room. A clothing room full of shelves, drawes, and hangers; a rather large, but empty, library; a bathroom that had a very large tub; a Potions lab with room to place all nescessary equipment; an empty office-type thing with a large desk, an easel, and a sink; and a bedroom with unbelievably large beds. The bags had two bottomless sections. The first section held notebooks, parchment, quills, ink, pens, and pencils, while the other held course books. The trunks would shrink upon command, and had a very complex locking and warding charm on them, so only Dudley and Lillith could open them. When they finally arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, they set straight to work on organizing their things in their trunks and book bags.

* * *

The next morning, Dudley and Lillith got permission to go buy clothes in the muggle world. Taking the muggle money they had exchanged the day before, the cousins left. They wandered around quite aimlessly for a while before coming across a store that looked promising.

* * *

"Hi, welcome to _Clothes World_, how can I help you?" Came the voice of a teenager the moment they entered the shop. The girl had spiky pink hair and round blue eyes, but she looked nice enough. Lillith grimaced and motioned to her clothes.

"Help? Please?" she asked.

* * *

Three hours later, Tonks (the teenager helper) waved them out of the store. Lillith had four pairs of black leather pants; fifteen black t-shirts with different phrases in lime green lettering; twelve halter tops in tie-dye rainbow, black, purple, red, blue, and green, seven pairs of jeans in purple, black, blue, faded, and light green; three silk ankle length skirts in flower patterned, plain black, and red; nine "nice" shirts with long sleeves, short sleeves, flare sleeves, and blouses; two pairs of black high heeled boots; three pairs of sneakers; eighteen pairs of socks; three pairs of sunglasses; two light jackets; one heavy jacket; nine chokers; three necklaces; five bracelets; and a watch. After a quick stop at _Art Central,_ where Lillith bought five sketchbooks; three notebooks; a journal; seven art kits identical to the one she already had; nine different paint sets; seven blank canvases; and a small green necklace, they lugged themselves back to the Leaky Cauldron, where Lillith once again began to organize her trunk.

* * *

The rest of the summer passed quickly, with Lillith usually in either her library or office. When September 1st came around, Lillith emerged from her trunk in a t-shirt that declared REBEL!! and black jeans. Her hair was, as per usual, braided, and she wore sunglasses on top of her head. She had on boots, and one of the light jackets was tied around her waist. Last, but not least, her pet snake Niobe was curled around her arm. She shrunk her trunk, placed it in her pocket, and flipped her braid over her shoulder.

"Well? Let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

A/N2: Okay, like I said above, a beta would be appreciated. Um, I don't have anything else to say, except that the next chapter should be out by Tuesday at the latest. Gotta love summer break! Don't forget to review!

A/N3: The date is 11/11/04, and I have just made a whole lot of changes to this story. It was choppy and bad in a grammatical way. That has been fixed. That is all. Have a nice day!


	2. A Train Ride and Sortings

A/N: And here's the revamped version of Chapter Two. You should all be very thankful, because my muse has been whining all night.

**Chapter Two:**

**A Train Ride and Sortings**

The two children took a cab to King's Cross Station, where they ducked through the crowds in an attempt to arrive at the platform without catching the attention of the muggles. It was surprisingly easy to find an empty compartment--which might have had something to do with the fact they were two hours early--, and by the time the train left Platform 9 ¾, Lillith was sound asleep.

* * *

Dudley, however, was not the least bit tired. He was brooding, actually, glaring at the passing scenery as he recalled the Potion Master's parting words to him. _Remember, Mr. Dursley, that not everything is as it seems. A well-known fact is very often fiction. This knowledge will be necessary at Hogwarts._

It was awfully cryptic, but it worried Dudley. He knew his 'sister' hadn't received a warning from the odd man; why did he? The blonde boy was quite startled when the door slid open. There was a pretty girl there, with blood red hair in a high pony tail. He quickly noticed that her hair wasn't anywhere near as dark as Lillith's, but most people's wasn't.

"Hello." Dudley said pleasantly, "I'm Dudley Dursley. Are you a first year, too?"

The girl smiled back and nodded, stepping into the compartment. "I'm Ginevra Weasley, but everyone calls me Ginny. I think it's wonderful, finally coming to Hogwarts. I was wondering if I could sit with you?"

"Sure." Dudley responded, motioning for his fellow first year to take a seat.

"Lillith!" He hissed. "Wake up!" His cousin opened one eye and glared at him wearily.

"I'm already awake, you idiot. I'm Lillith Potter. It's wonderful to meet you, Ginny."

Ginny started a bit at Lillith's name, but chose not to comment. The rest of the ride was spent playing Exploding Snap and getting to know each other. Dudley shared Snape's cryptic words, and the girls were just as confused as he. Before they knew it, the train began to slow.

* * *

McGonagall's speech seemed to fly right over Lillith's head. She didn't twitch when the ghosts came through the wall, and it took Dudley's poking her to get her to join the line going into the Great Hall. Ginny fell into step behind Dudley and Lillith, and all three of them stared, horrified, at the singing hat. Soon enough, though... 

"Dursley, Dudley!"

Dudley walked forward nervously, holding his breath as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. He let it out in a 'meep!' when the hat began to talk to him. _"Ah, Dudley. What's all this, then? Oh my. They haven't told you?"_

"Told me what?" Dudley muttered.

"No matter. Let's see.....a good mind, loyal to your 'cousin', brave, you want to prove yourself, kind...yes, it better be....RAVENCLAW!"

Dudley stumbled to the blue table, taking a seat next to Terry Boot, a boy with spiky brown hair and wide blue eyes. He stared at his empty plate, mind racing. What hadn't he been told? His head snapped up when..

"Potter, Lillith!"

Lillith strode forward in a falsely confident manner. She sat down eagerly when she reached the stool, and was practically bouncing in her seat. _"My, my. Someone's excited."_

"This is my world. I belong here." she whispered to the hat in her defense.

"Yes, you do. Let's see....quite similar to your 'cousin', really. So it had better be....RAVENCLAW!"

Ginny joined them eventually, and as Zabini, Blaise slunk off to the Slytherin table, they turned to face the Headmaster. Dumbledore stood up and beamed at his students, looking as though nothing made him happier than to have them there. After a rather odd combination of words, the Feast began.

* * *

A/N2: There we go. Chapter 2 has been redone! 

I'm still not happy with this, Car.

You never are, Kiara. Now go back to the cookie jar, it's almost midnight!

Bah humbug.


End file.
